How Bella got sugar high
by Jaleine
Summary: Bella can't eat much sugar because she gets sugar high easily. What happens when Emmett has found out about her weakness? Read and find out! EmPOV added!
1. Chapter 1

Bella can't eat much sugar because she gets sugar high very easily. What happens when Emmet finds out about her weakness? Read and find out!

It had been a regular day in Forks for Bella Swan. She had woken up in the morning, got dressed, eaten breakfast and climbed into his vampire boyfriend's shiny silver Volvo and got to Forks High School faster than should be possible. Edward, the already mentioned vampire boyfriend, walked Bella to class and gave her a soft kiss leaving Bella very frustrated. Lessons had been boring without Edward, as usual, and at lunch she sat with her vampire boyfriend's perfect vampire family. After lunch she had Biology with Edward and they passed notes and secret touches during the whole lesson. She got hit by a volleyball in Gym (multiple times) and was finally ready to go home and cook dinner for Charlie, her dad. So, all in all, it had been a very normal day.

After Edward dropped Bella to her house, she quickly made him dinner and got ready to leave to the Cullens. Bella intended to stay there for the whole weekend, while Charlie thought she was going shopping to Seattle with Alice. At exactly 5.30 PM Edward showed up in his Volvo. Bella said goodbye to Charlie and ran quickly to meet Edward.

"Hey", Bella said, out of breath after running out of the house and seeing Edward in all his glory leaning to his Volvo.

"Hello", answered Edward, "How was your afternoon?"

"Lonely, without you", said Bella with a smile and kissed Edward softly.

"Are you ready to go then?" asked Edward after the kiss. Bella nodded and Edward opened the passenger door for Bella and got in before she had even settled to her seat. They drove in silence through Forks, not feeling the need to fill every moment with unimportant speaking. After a while Edward turned his eyes from the road and looked at Bella.

"Do you mind if I go for a little hinting trip this evening. I haven't hunted for a while and Alice saw it would be a good idea for me to catch a deer or two, just in case".

Of course the little pixie had seen it, Alice had the ability to see events from the future. Bella didn't like the idea of being away from Edward, but knew it would be wise to give in.

"Of course you can go hunting. Are you going alone or will you take someone with you?" she said.

"Jasper is coming with me. Rosalie and Alice are going shopping to Port Angeles, and Carlisle and Esme have a dinner with the hospital staff so you'll be with Emmett for a couple of hours. Is that okay with you?", Edward asked looking a little worried. It was a known fact that Emmett often forgot to be careful enough with Bella, or come up with an idea that would end up badly.

"It's okay, I'm sure we'll be okay for a few hours. I mean, what could go wrong?", said Bella cheerfully, after all, Emmett was always fun to be around, maybe he could get Bella's mind out of Edward's absence.

"You're right, there's nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine!", said Edward, as if trying to convince himself.

It was already quite late and Edward, among with his other family members, had just left, leaving Bella alone with Emmett.

"So Bella, what would you like to do?", asked Emmett excitedly, like and overgrown little child.

"I don't know. Maybe we could watch a movie", said Bella warily. Now that she was alone with Emmett, she was starting to remember all the different ideas he had had while it had been his turn to "baby sit" Bella.

"Okay!", said Emmett and went to the living room to pick out a movie for them. "Oh, can we watch this? Please, please, please, Bella, let's watch this. Rosie never let's me watch this!", he said, holding out _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_.

"Oh no, not that one! It always makes me want to eat chocolate and other sweets", whined Bella.

"Don't worry Bella, we have chocolate and candies here!", said Emmett. "I can get them for you if you put the movie in!"

"I really shouldn't eat…", stared Bella but Emmett had already left the room with a wicked grin on his face.

One _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ and a lot of candy later…

Edward and the rest of the Cullens returned at the same time. It was already past midnight but the house was still brightly lit.

"Edward, shouldn't Bella already be asleep?", asked Esme from his now worried looking son.

"Yes, she should. I specifically told Emmett to make sure Bella gets to bed even though I'm gone", answered Edward.

The Cullens stepped inside their house and walked to the living room, following Bella's voice and heartbeat.

"…And then Edward said that we can't have sex because he's afraid he'll break me. I mean, come on, am I really that fragile. It's SOOO frustrating that he doesn't even touch me!", Bella's voice said, or practically yelled.

"And how does that make you feel?", asked Emmett with a professional voice, trying to sound like a psychologist.

"It makes be feel so freaking MAD!!!", yelled Bella at the top of her lungs.

The Cullens stared at the living room door. The floor was full of empty candy bad and chocolate bar wrappers. Bella was standing unsteadily in the middle of the room while Emmett sat in a black leather chair that had been brought from Carlisle's office.

"I don't want to have therapy anymore, it's boring. Let's get more sugar!", said Bella excitedly.

She turned to leave the room and finally noticed the stunned Cullens who stood in the doorway.

"Oh, you're back. Did you bring me some sugar, did you, did you, did you??? I need sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar and MORE SUGAR!!!", said Bella while she jumped up and down.

"EDDIE!!!", she yelled and ran into Edward's arms. "I missed you SO much!", said Bella and gave him a big, wet kiss on his right cheek.

"Emmett", said Edward in a calm voice, "did you give Bella some sugar?", he asked.

"Hell yea!!! She's so cool when she's sugar high, and you should have heard the things she told me. I didn't know little Bella had it in her!", said Emmett with a big grin.

Edward's eyes darkened with anger while Bella was trying to get off from his arms.

"I need to find sugar, NOW!", she yelled.

"No you don't, love. You need to go to bed, now!", said Edward sternly.

Bella looked up to him and tears started streaming from her eyes. "Don't you love me, Edward?", she asked with a shaky voice.

Edward looked shocked. "Of course I love you, dear", he said, sounding confused.

"Then give me sugar, NOW!", demanded Bella angrily.

"Oh for the love of God, make her shut up! She's giving me a headache and that's not very easy", said Rosalie with a pained voice and then pointed at Emmett. "And you, mister, are in so much trouble. You knew that Bella can't handle eating that much sugar!", she said.

Emmett looked embarrassed and left the room walking a few steps behind Rosalie. The other Cullens looked after them until Bella started struggling in Edward's arms and whined; "My head hurts".

"I know, love. Let's get you to bed", Edward sighed and started walking upstairs to his room. Once again he had discovered a new reason as why to not leave Emmett to baby sit Bella…

THE END


	2. Chapter 2: EmPOV

How Bella got sugar high EmPOV

Here's EmPOV from, as wished. Enjoy and review!

EmPOV

"Emmett!", I heard Edward's voice coming from downstairs. I wonder what the prude wanted now? Maybe some tips to how to seduce Bella, it was about time! I mean, come on, how many 108 year old virgin vampires can you find? Answer: just one, our very own forever seventeen Edward. It must suck, being forced to live forever in a horny teenager body. I thought now that he'd found Bella he'd do something about it but no, Eddie boy had to play the gentleman role and hold his v-card as tight as he could. Man, Bella must be SO frustrated!

"EMMETT! Do NOT talk about Bella like that!", yelled Edward from downstairs. Oops, I should really learn to control my thoughts like Alice. That little pixie sure knew how to drive Eddie insane.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!", said Edward appearing to my room.

"Come on, your name is so old and boring, it takes a decade to say it. Eddie boy is so much easier and it suits you!", I answered grinning. I was so much fun to tease little Eddie. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, as he always did while he was angry or frustrated.

"So, did you have something to talk to me about?", I asked innocently.

Edward raised his head to look at me and said: "I was actually going to ask you to babysit Bella this evening while Jasper and I go hunting and the others are away, but I'm starting to think otherwise. I don't think I can leave Bella in your presence for one evening".

Me? Babysit? Bella? Alone?

A grin spread on my face as I thought about the countless possibilities it would bring. Alone for a night with the accident prone human, that would be a blast! But wait, didn't Edward say he'd started to think otherwise?

"Oh, I'm sure Bella and I'll be fine. We'll just catch a movie or something. What bad could happen? Even Bella can't be so clumsy to hurt herself while watching a movie!", I said quickly to convince Edward.

"With Bella, anything can happen, especially if I leave her to you. But I don't think I really have a choice. But you'd better make sure nothing bad happens to her or you'll be in serious trouble!", Edward growled at me and turned to leave the room.

"I'll go and get Bella. Don't even try to make any funny plans, I just want Bella to stay here and be safe, not you to hurt her in any way", he said before leaving.

SWEET! A night alone with Bella! Now, I know Eddie boy said no funny business but what could go wrong if we just had a little bit of fun? Nothing, absolutely nothing could go wrong. The other didn't even have to know! Now, what to do, what to do…

******

The others were just leaving, it was time to put the plan to action! As soon as the door closed I turned to look at Bella and asked excitedly: "So Bella, what would you like to do?". Bella look a little nervous as she answered warily: "I don't know. Maybe we could watch a movie". YES! It was time to start Operation: How to get Bella spill all the dirty secrets she and Edward had.

"Okay!", I said, walking to the living room to take out the movie I had already chosen for this evening. "Oh, can we watch this? Please, please, please, Bella, let's watch this. Rosie never let's me watch this!", I begged Bella, holding out _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_, which was one of the main points for my plan.

"Oh no, not that one! It always makes me want to eat chocolate and other sweets", whined Bella. Silly girl, that's just part of the plan!

"Don't worry Bella, we have chocolate and candies here!", I said, trying to get her to fall for it.

"I really shouldn't eat…", Bella started to say but I was already going to the kitchen to retrieve the candies I had bought from the grocery store while Eddie was picking Bella up. As I collected all the bags to my hand trying not to break them , I thought back to when Alice told me a story Bella had told her the other day. Alice had asked Bella why she never seemed to eat any candies, and that had led Bella to tell that she became sugar high very easily, and while being sugar high she was completely hyper and the bad habit of telling all the stupid stories and secrets she had. And that was the goal…

******

The movie had ended and Bella had eaten most of the repulsive smelling candy. Her eyes looked a bit glossy and she had a weird smile on. It was time for action!

"So, Bella", I stared with a wicked grin on my face, "How are things going on with you and Eddie?".

"Oh, Eddie is SOOO dreamy! He looks like a Greek god with that amazing hair and those eyes and that body! Don't even get me started with that body! The muscles, OH MY GOD, those muscles, they are SO perfect. I bet he doesn't even have to regular six pack, he must have a FREAKING twelve pack! And the way he kisses me, I nearly faint every time those perfect Greek god lip touch mine! It's too bad that he doesn't let me do much else to him. He says that he doesn't have enough self control, that he'll break me or suck be dry, but come on, if I could have a taste of that body I'd die as a very happy woman!", said Bella, talking more at once than I'd ever heard her talk all together. The plan was working!

"So, you haven't gone any further than kissing?", I asked in a therapeutic voice.

"No, we haven't and it's just SO annoying! I mean, when someone has a body like that it should be put to a good use, not to be held put. You'd think that after being trapped in a seventeen year old horny virgin's body for longer that a hundred years you'd really like to do something about it, but NO! Not my Eddie, he just holds out and says that we can't have sex, we can't even take out clothes off! I mean, I asked him about it once, about do vampires have sex and all that. He said that you guys are all VERY sexually active and then Edward said that we can't have sex because he's afraid he'll break me. I mean, come on, am I really that fragile. It's SOOO frustrating that he doesn't even touch me!", yelled Bella. Oh, this was getting better and better all the time!

"And how does that make you feel?", I asked her.

"It makes be feel so freaking MAD!!!", yelled Bella even louder than last time. Wow, that girl really has some strong lungs!

"I don't want to have therapy anymore, it's boring. Let's get more sugar!", said Bella excitedly. What, no, we haven't even gotten to the good stuff! Bella turned to leave the room and that was when I noticed the rest of my family standing in the door way. Oops, Eddie doesn't look too happy, neither does Rosie.

"Oh, you're back. Did you bring me some sugar, did you, did you, did you??? I need sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar and MORE SUGAR!!!", said Bella as she too noticed that the family was back. She was jumping up and down and she looked a bit crazy at the moment. This thing was getting interesting!

"EDDIE!!!", Bella yelled and ran straight to Edward's arms. "I missed you SO much!", continued Bella as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. GO BELLA, maybe they'll get some action on in the bedroom!

Edward looked at me with angry, black eyes, and asked seemingly calmly: " Emmett, did you give Bella some sugar?".

If he was trying to be scary he was failing miserably! "Hell yea!!! She's so cool when she's sugar high, and you should have heard the things she told me. I didn't know little Bella had it in her!", I answered with a big grin.

Eddie boy looked angrier and his eyes darkened even more. It seemed that Bella was struggling to get out of his arms.

"I need to find sugar, NOW!", she yelled, unable to get out of Eddie's arms.

"No you don't, love. You need to go to bed, now!", Eddie said, trying to sound as stern as he could be with Bella.

The smell of Bella's tears filled the air as she asked: "Don't you love me, Edward?", in a shaky voice. This was getting better than _The Days of Our Lives_!

Edward seemed shocked as he answered: "Of course I love you, dear", in a confused tone.

"Then give me sugar, NOW!", demanded Bella angrily. WOW, you go girl!

That's when my goddess Rosie opened her mouth and said: "Oh for the love of God, make her shut up! She's giving me a headache and that's not very easy!". After saying that to Eddie she turned and pointed at me. "And you, mister, are in so much trouble. You knew that Bella can't handle eating that much sugar!", she said with a fierce look in her eyes. Now that's how to be scary, I was already shaking in fright, my baby knew how to punish a man. I tried to look embarrassed to get some mercy and followed Rosie upstairs where I was sure to be punished.

As I walked in our room and Rose stayed behind to close the door I thought, "It was fun as long as it lasted". Then Rosie turned to me with a fierce look in her eyes. Let the punishment begin!


End file.
